


Fra numeri e libri

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le veniva da urlare: più fissava quei numeri e quelle formule, che la guardavano beffardi dal libro di matematica, più aveva voglia di esternare tutto il suo dolore e risentimento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fra numeri e libri

**Titolo** : Fra numeri e libri  
 **Personaggi** :  OC!Aimi Mori, Takuma Onizaki  
 **Genere** : romantico, fluff  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Avvertimenti** : oneshot, missing moments  
 **Wordcount** : 678 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
 **Introduzione** :Scritta per la settima settimana del [COWT](http://landedifandom.altervista.org/iniziative/cowt3/) con il prompt _matematica_ (da 500 a 999 parole) _._

  
  


Le veniva da urlare: più fissava quei numeri e quelle formule, che la guardavano beffardi dal libro di matematica, più aveva voglia di esternare tutto il suo dolore e risentimento.  
Si scostò una ciocca di capelli dal volto, mentre lo sguardo continuava a essere fisso sulla sequenza di numero, segni e lettere, senza cavarci un ragno dal buco.  
Era sicuro, quanto che sua zia fosse la reincarnazione della Yuki Onna: lei odiava la matematica.  
E sua zia era davvero la reincarnazione della Yuki Onna.  
Picchiettò la penna sulle pagine, mentre un lento e lugubre sospiro le usciva dalle labbra: poteva lei, la nuova Shiromiko, stare ferma su quei libri a cercare di capire qualche formula di matematica?  
A cosa le sarebbe servito poi,  visto che il suo destino era combattere gli emissari di Yomi?  
Forse, un giorno, sarebbe comparso un nemico che le avrebbe chiesto di eseguire un logaritmo per sconfiggerlo?  
Sbuffò nuovamente, scuotendo poi la testa e cercando di concentrarsi sull’esercizio, senza accorgersi della persona che era entrata nella biblioteca e la stava fissando da un bel po’ di tempo: «Certo che, se fossi stato un emissario di Yomi, saresti già morta da un pezzo.»  
Aimi sobbalzò sulla sedia, voltandosi e incontrando lo sguardo violetto, leggermente nascosto dalla frangia di capelli rossi: «Takuma…» bisbigliò, portandosi una mano al petto e rilasciando andare il respiro, che aveva trattenuto: «Ti hanno mai detto che è maleducazione comparire alle spalle delle persone?»  
«Ti hanno mai detto che, come Shiromiko, dovresti avere i sensi un tantinello più sviluppati?»  
«Come osi…»  
«Non sono io quello che non s’è accorto di niente.» dichiarò il rosso, incrociando le braccia al petto e fissandola, con quell’aria di superiorità che tanto odiava.  
Che poi era palese in tutta la scuola che lei, Aimi Mori, odiava di tutto cuore lui, Takuma Onizaki.  
Avrebbe evitato ogni contatto con quel tizio, peccato però che lui fosse uno dei sette guerrieri della Shiromiko e, quindi, era costretta a sopportarlo.  
Stupido d’un oni, pensò fra sé, voltandosi, senza degnarlo di un’altra parola.  
«Oltretutto potresti anche avvertire quando vuoi rimanere a scuola, soprattutto visto che Kotone mi ha incaricato della tua protezione.»  
Grazie, zia, pensò caustica la ragazza, annotandosi mentalmente di farla pagare alla parente che, dietro chissà quale infausto e malefico pensiero, aveva pensato bene di incaricare Takuma Onizaki di farle da guardia del corpo.  
Scosse il capo, tornando a fissare le formule, ricordandosi che doveva ignorare Takuma.  
Il rosso l’osservò, sospirando poi pesantemente e sedendosi accanto a lei – un po’ troppo vicino, per i gusti di Aimi – guardando con fare annoiato il libro di matematica che la ragazza teneva aperto davanti a sé: «Cos’è che non capisci?»  
La ragazza lo fissò, come se le avesse parlato in una lingua sconosciuta, prima di voltarsi completamente verso di lui e puntargli addosso lo sguardo: «Cosa ti fa pensare che non capisco qualcosa?» gli chiese, quasi ringhiando ogni singola parola.  
«Il fatto che sei qua da più di un’ora.» sbuffò Takuma, afferrando il libro di matematica e studiando un attimo le formule scritte: «Logaritmi?» chiese, scoccandole un sorriso: «Ma come? La Shiromiko non sa svolgere un semplice logaritmo?»  
«Vuoi morire, Takuma?»  
Il rosso le sorrise una seconda volta, avvicinando leggermente la sua sedia a quella di lei: «Dubito di morire per mano tua, Aimi. Fidati. Il tuo potere come sacerdotessa è ancora poco sviluppato…»  
Aimi strinse il pugno: «Ci sarà un giorno in cui sarò abbastanza potente da esorcizzarti e, fidati, lo farò, stupido d’un oni!»  
«Io non sono un oni. Ho il potere di un oni.»  
«Pensi davvero che m’interessi?»  
«Allora…» sospirò Takuma, alzando il libro davanti a sé: «Il logaritmo di un numero in una data base è l’esponente al quale la base dev’essere elevata per ottenere il numero stesso.»  
«Cosa?»  
«Ti sto spiegando cos’è un logaritmo. Ci sei fin qui?»  
«Ovviamente no!»  
«Sei davvero stupida, Shiromiko.»  
Aimi ringhiò qualcosa, mentre riprendeva il libro dalle mani di lui e scuoteva la testa bionda: «Prova a ripeterlo, Takuma, e giuro che ti esorcizzo.»  
«Come se ne fossi capace…»  
«Vuoi mettermi alla prova?»  
Il rosso sorrise, picchiettando l’indice sulla forma del logaritmo: «Spiegami questa.» le ordinò, continuando a rivolgerle un sorriso affabile, mentre lei ringhiava più forte di fronte alla pagina del libro.

 


End file.
